


The Best Of Friends

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Three best friends have some fun.





	The Best Of Friends

“I don’t give a Fuck...”

Merilees is almost laughing even as she walks, her arms looped through those of her two best friends. She is tall, slim and blonde, her smile soft as she glances sideways at her girls. 

“Meri...”

Tifa is blushing, embarrassed. She is really easily embarrassed and Merilees smiles softly, she loves how easy it is to make Tifa blush. Tifa is the soft one, the sweet one in the friend group. She is small, petite and brunette, easily embarrassed and very sweet. 

“Mer, don’t make Teef go pink... that’s rude.”

“Like you care?”

Annika grins at Merilees’ response and shrugs. 

“I might be the wild one... but she’s innocent, stop making her blush...”

“Thanks Neek.”

Tifa smiles. 

Merilees sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Fine... you two dorks need to go get a room though.”


End file.
